A Different Sort Of Series
by Will Ganymede
Summary: My collection of one shots which take a totally different spin on the genre smut plot line; most will be H/D, and all will be smut pwp ! First one is "A Different Sort of Shower Story", which is definitely not the usual sort. Plot suggestions welcome!


_I'm going to FUCKING KILL MALFOY!_ Harry fumed as he turned on the tap for the shower. First, Malfoy had managed to grab George's bat and send a bludger straight into the Gryffindor change rooms, forcing Harry [and the rest of the Gryffindor's team] to shower in the Slytherin change rooms. As if that weren't enough, the bludger, upon trying to return to the field, had smacked Harry clean upside the head, moments away from grabbing the Snitch; they won the game by 10 points, but did not catch the Snitch. And then, he had to wait for the third round of showers [by himself] because there had not been enough for both teams at the same time.

_At least_, Harry thought, _Malfoy has to try and put the bludgers away for Professor Hooch._ He snickered, because 'someone' by the name of Hermione had bewitched them to be extra aggressive at the end of the game.

Now, he was slowly rinsing off the grime from the game, watching it fall to the floor, slowly swirling round the drain. He sighed loudly, wishing the headache from the bludger would disappear.

The door to the room creaked open, and Harry turned his attention to the entrant: _Malfoy!_

_Oh, great! _He mused. _All I need now is for that arse to show up and disturb my shower._

They were both fifth years, so Harry hoped that they could both be mature enough to have a quiet shower and be done with it. However, as Harry returned his attention to the shower, Malfoy snatched it away.

"What's the matter, Potter?" Malfoy said the familiar words. "Got a headache?"

Harry heard the sound of a zipper being undone, and he gulped before responding "What do you think? I've got a fucking headache from your fucking cheap shot."

"And you suck cock with that mouth?" Malfoy teased, playing on the regular _you eat with that mouth? _It hadn't been much of a secret – Harry's homosexuality – though Harry had desperately tried to keep it quiet.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Harry spun round to see Malfoy pull off his boxers, making him entirely nude.

"Enjoying the view?" Malfoy cocked his head to the side, watching Harry becoming extremely hard. "What – no hair?" Harry smirked, noticing Malfoy's lack of any pubic hair.

"Gotta shave – girls like it that way"

"As if you could get a girl." Harry commentated. He felt a little embarrassed – he did not have much pubic hair, and if what Malfoy said was true, Malfoy was – perish the thought – more mature than Harry.

"Hey, I'm not the one looking at a guy's cock"

"I'd say you are, more than me." Harry blinked, watching Malfoy's pale cock slowly produce the same reaction. Unashamed, Malfoy strutted forward, baring himself to Harry, who could not help but stare.

"I'm 15 – I get an erection when anything to do with sex happens – even thinking McGonagall in that way gets a reaction." He laughed. "Even you can turn me on."

"Keep your fantasies to yourself, Malfoy." Harry muttered. Trying his hardest – not thinking of the implications of the word – to distract himself, he shut his eyes and tried to think of the mountain of homework awaiting him. However, the only thing that came to mind was Malfoy and his, well, _thing_. In his mind, he was feeling up and down the rock hard shaft, playing with the foreskin at the tip of the six inch beast, before slowly bending down and sucking on it –

Unaware of it, his hand moved down to his own cock and mimicked that what he was imagining. He began to fondle his balls, and he gave a quiet moan.

"Keep _your_ fantasies to yourself." Malfoy said, his voice somewhat shaky.

Sensing his opponents temporary weakness, Harry pounced; he opened his eyes, and turned to face Malfoy (who had decided to shower directly beside Harry). Taking a moment to enjoy Malfoy's disbelief, he then grabbed Malfoy's bulging cock and did to it what he had imagined.

"Fuck…Potter…what the hell are you…oh…fuck…doing…fuck…don't… oh…stop…" Malfoy babbled incoherently.

Sensing the delight, Harry pushed Malfoy against the shower wall…

"FUCK!" he replied "you smacked me into the tap, you bastard"

To quiet Malfoy and his mistake, Harry dropped to his knees, head to head with Malfoy's cock. He breathed on it watching it quiver, and then slowly slid it down his throat. He tasted the wonderful tastes, memorizing every inch of it. He teased the foreskin with his tongue, and pulled it back with his hand. Malfoy moaned with delight, and lifted his ass off the wall, thrusting into Harry's mouth. However, with too much enthusiasm, a moment before coming, he rammed back into the tile wall.

*crack*

"What was that?" Harry stopped, quickly standing up.

"Fuck…nothing…keep going." Malfoy didn't open his eyes. He stood up erect (both things), and stomped his foot. Unfortunately, he neglected to remember that the floor was wet, and fell back on the wall. As his back collided with the tile, dust suddenly flew out from the walls, and the tiles cracked. Harry grabbed Malfoy, and pulled him to face the cracking wall. Within a moment, the wall completely collapsed, and they were face to face with a naked McGonagall, who was just wrapping a towel around herself – Harry and Malfoy had knocked down the barrier between the student and teacher washrooms.

Their erections died a horrible, quick death.

"Well!" McGonagall stared. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy – I am going to charge you both with the task of rebuilding this wall, however you destroyed it."

Malfoy covered himself, and Harry moved to his clothes to grab his wand, as discretely as possible.

"…without magic." McGonagall added. "I hope it is fixed for tomorrow." With a quick swirl of her wand (neither had seen her grab it) she placed before them a tube of cement, a pile of tiles, several pipe parts, and How to Repair Your Bathroom; For Dummies on the floor. Happy with herself, she walked away.

Both Harry and Malfoy were covered in dust, and their erections were both dead, even as they looked at each other's cocks. Sighing, they pulled on their boxers and worked through the night.

It was not until four o'clock in the morning that the two finished (having cheated a bit with magic). As they inspected their work, they resolved that they ought to wash off.

The both peeled off their boxers, turned on the water, and (after a moment of cleansing), they broke into a passionate kiss. Their cocks immediately became erect, and they began grinding against each other. Akin to before, Harry kneeled down, and slowly began to lick the blonde's cock.

Malfoy moaned, and came loudly, in time with Harry who had been stroking his cock in time with his sucking. Malfoy leaned into the wall as he rode his orgasm to a finish. Then, he slid down the wall, and Harry sat beside him. They stared into each others eyes for a moment, before Harry asked:

"Do you hear a cracking noise?"

"Very funny." Malfoy rolled his eyes.

*crack*

"Oh shit."

And the wall came tumbling after.


End file.
